Find King Mickey
(On the steps of the Mysterious Tower, a duck and a dog sit, waiting) Goofy: Gawrsh, the King must be pretty far away by now... Donald: Aww... (A shooting beam of light strikes the ground with a loud boom, sending the two shrieking. They get their bearing and stare into the light, gasping) Donald: King Mickey! (Ven and his friends lays on the ground, holding the Star Shard as the light dies down) Goofy: Nope, doesn't look like him. (Goofy sighs but shakes it off) Goofy: Look! That feller's got the Star Shard the King borrowed! Ventus: King? Oh, you must be talking about Mickey. (They stands up) Ventus: We saw him-- (They run over and start pushing them toward the door of the tower) Ventus: Wha--Huh? Hey, take it easy! Spyro: What are you doing? Donald: Are we glad to see you! (They enter the Tower and meet before Yen Sid) Goofy (standing at attention): Yen Sid, sir! We just got a clue as to where the King might be! (Ven and his friends looks at both of them) Yen Sid: Ah, Ventus. Spyro. Pop Fizz. Ventus & Spyro (surprised): Huh? Optimus: Eraqus has told Yen Sid much about you. If I am not mistaken, you were ordered to return home. Ventus: Well, sir, me and Spyro... Optimus: No matter. Mickey has difficulty following directions, too. (Ven and Spyro chuckles) Yen Sid: Where is this clue to Mickey's whereabouts? Donald: I've got it! (He places the Star Shard on Yen Sid's desk) Goofy: This feller Venquist--uh, Ventilate...uh, Veggie-- Donald (angrily): Just call him Ven! Ventus: Sure. That's what I usually go by. Pop Fizz: And that's his Short name. Donald: Ven had it when he got here. Yen Sid: Please, explain. Ventus: We ran into Mickey. But we got sent flying into the light--we don't know where he went. (Donald and Goofy sigh) Ventus: He wasn't in the same world as the one where we found that. Yen Sid (running fingers through his beard): As I thought...Mickey has been hurling himself from one world to the next. That explains why I could not discern his location. Donald: You can now, can't you? Yen Sid: Yes. I can. (He waves his arms and concentrates, creating a cloud of dust on his desk. The swirl clears and the group sees Mickey lying on the ground, struggling to move. Donald and Goofy jump up, yelling) Ventus, Spyro & Pop Fizz: Mickey! Donald, Zig, Bumblebee & Goofy: The King! (The image fades and the cloud vanishes) Donald: What happened? Where'd he go? Is he okay? Yen Sid: There is a dark and powerful force that is interfering with my magic. Goofy: Just tell us where the King is, Mr. Yen Sid, sir, and me, Bumblebee, Zig and Donald will go right there and save him! (Donald nods) Yen Sid: You four? That may not be adequate. Goofy: But I'm the captain of the King's royal knights! (He summons his shield) Donald: And I'm his magician! (He summons his staff and Yen Sid struggles with his words) Ventus: Me and my friend will find him. We recognize the place we saw. Donald: If you go, we'll go with you! Spyro: No, we owe him. Mickey saved me once. And we can't risk putting his friends in danger. (They sigh again) Ventus: Don't worry. I swear we'll bring him back safe. Yen Sid: Very well, Ventus. We will leave it to you and your friends.